Inside and Out
by PilotArcher
Summary: Complete. Anakin and Ahsoka seem to be growing apart. When Ahsoka gets severely injured, will their Master-Padawan relationship return before it's too late? Sequel out now! It's called Nowhere to Run.
1. Fidgets

**_Fidgets_**

Ahsoka Tano flicked at her Padawan braid for the umpteenth time, the beads making an annoying click every time it swung.

"Ahsoka, stop that," her Master, Anakin Skywalker, scolded from his spot in the pilot seat of the ship.

"Sorry, Master," Ahsoka apologized. "I guess I have the fidgets." They, along with Obi-Wan Kenobi, R2-D2 and a couple battalions of clones, were on their way to Separatist-overrun Rodia to free a group of captives. They'd only been in the ship for a couple of hours, and they still had a long way to go.

Anakin snorted. "Obviously." Not long after, Ahsoka started flicking her braid again, earning a glare from her Master. "Ahsoka! Stop. That's really irritating. If you can't sit still, go find Obi-Wan. Maybe he'll put up with you." Anakin snapped, turning back to the viewscreen after his glare. Ahsoka leapt up from the co-pilot's seat, grateful for permission to leave. She walked back toward the crew quarters, where she found Obi-Wan, sitting on his bunk, cleaning R2-D2. He glanced up.

"Oh, hello Ahsoka," he said. To R2, he scolded: "Hold still, little droid!" as R2 rocked back and forth on his treads.

"Hello, Master Kenobi." Ahsoka sat next to him and began to flick her braid back and forth again. "Do you need any help?"

"No, I'm just about finished, if Artoo would hold still." Obi-Wan placed a firm hand on R2's dome, stilling the rocking motion. R2 whistled his complaint. "Yes, I know I'm taking a long time. If Anakin took better care of you, I wouldn't be cleaning you for hours on end!" Obi-Wan exclaimed, scrubbing at a particularly stubborn patch of dirt. R2 tweetled. "No, he doesn't!" Obi-Wan argued. Ahsoka giggled. "What are you laughing at, youngling?" Obi-Wan asked indignantly.

"You, Master Kenobi. You're arguing with a droid." Ahsoka answered, giggling again.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "Well, this particular droid acts way to much like your master." He placed a firm hand on R2's dome to steady the rocking.

"That is very true." Ahsoka agreed, pulling her knees up to sit cross-legged.

"There. You can go, you impatient little droid." Obi-Wan put his rag down.

"Guess you have the fidgets too, huh, Artoo?" Ahsoka asked, watching the droid roll away. R2 beeped an affirmative, then rolled out the open door.

"Fidgets?" Obi-Wan asked while putting his cleaning tools away.

"Yeah. That's what I call it when I can't sit still." Ahsoka explained, tapping her hands on her knees. "Master told me if I can't sit still, I should come find you. He's annoyed at me, as usual." Ahsoka muttered the last part under her breath.

"What was that last bit?" Obi-Wan asked, turning to face her.

"I said he's annoyed at me, as usual." Ahsoka said louder, resting her chin in her hand. "It seems like he's always annoyed at me. Nothing I do pleases him, and he's always snapping at me."

"Hmmm," Obi-Wan said, stroking his beard.

"You know what he said to me, right before I came in here?" Ahsoka asked, then continuing before Obi-Wan could answer. "I was flicking at my braid, and he said 'That's really irritating. If you can't sit still, go find Obi-Wan. Maybe he'll put up with you.' It seems we're growing apart when we're supposed to be growing closer."

"How long has this been going on?" Obi-Wan asked. Ahsoka sighed.

"A couple weeks." she replied, seeming rather down.

"I'll go talk to him. You try to get some rest. It's a little while yet to Rodia, so we have time." Obi-Wan suggested, then left the room, closing the door behind him. Ahsoka got up and walked to the bunk against the far wall; her's and Anakin's. She climbed up the ladder and laid down, then burst into tears. Ahsoka cried herself to sleep.

...

"Anakin, what's going on with you and Ahsoka?" Obi-Wan asked, coming into the cockpit and sitting in the co-pilot's seat.

"Nothing." Anakin replied, not looking at Obi-Wan.

That's not what I heard from your Padawan. She said you snap at her all the time and nothing she does pleases you. She feels you and her are growing apart." he said, putting the ship on autopilot and turning Anakin's chair to face him. Anakin scowled. "I want to know what's going on."

"Nothing." Anakin snapped. "Can I go back to flying the ship now?" Anakin tried to turn, but Obi-Wan's steady hand on his arm prevented him from doing so.

"No. I want to know what's wrong."

"Where's Ahsoka?"

"In the cabins. Do you want me to get her?"

"Yes."

Obi-Wan walked out and back to the cabins. His hand was about to knock when he heard quiet whimpers coming from within. He decided to leave the Padawan be, so he returned to the cockpit.

"Anakin, she's crying herself to sleep. I left her be. She's really upset. Obviously whatever you're doing is hurting her." Obi-Wan said quietly.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Anakin said, still refusing to look at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan departed, leaving Anakin. He returned to the crew quarters, where the whimpering had subsided. He quietly opened the door, where Ahsoka was tossing and turning on her bunk.

"Still got the fidgets, huh, youngling?" he asked softly, sending a calming Force-wave towards the restless Padawan. Ahsoka stilled and slept peacefully.


	2. Do As I Say

_Thank you so much for reviewing! I know three reviews may not be a lot, but it's the most I've ever gotten for one chapter! Don't worry, I plan to take this story to the end. I won't abandon it. Enjoy!_

 _ **Do As I Say, Not As I Do**_

The ship touched down with a hydraulic hiss and a puff of steam. Anakin walked down the ramp quickly, forgetting about his Padawan still sleeping in the crew cabin.

"Anakin! Your Padawan!" Obi-Wan called after him. Anakin didn't turn. "Never mind. I'll go get her." he said, turning back into the ship once again. Anakin still didn't acknowledge him. Sighing, Obi-Wan walked down the corridor and opened the door to the quarters. Ahsoka was still curled up on the far top bunk, sleeping soundly. Crossing the small room, he climbed the ladder and gently shook Ahsoka's shoulders until she woke. "C'mon, youngling, we're here."

Ahsoka opened her eyes an gazed into the face of Master Kenobi. "Where's my Master?" she asked, sitting up.

"He's already on the planet's surface." Obi-Wan told her reluctantly, studying her expression. Ahsoka's face fell.

"So your talk with him didn't go well, I take it?" she asked, rubbing her bleary eyes.

"No, it didn't. Ahsoka, you might want to wash up before you come out." Obi-Wan said as he climbed down the ladder.

"Why?" Ahsoka asked. Her hands flew to her face. "Oh." Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, and the salt from her tears had dried in a stiff trail down her cheeks. She stood and leapt off the bunk, not bothering to use the ladder.

"Youngling! Don't do that!" Obi-Wan admonished as she landed hard, losing her balance and falling backwards on her rear.

"Why?" Ahsoka asked casually, standing and brushing herself off.

"Two reasons. One: you could seriously injure yourself. Two: you nearly gave me a heart attack." Obi-Wan explained, setting firm hands on her shoulders and looking her in the eyes. Ahsoka pulled back.

"Okay, I get it. You don't have to give me the Death Stare." she said, averting her eyes from his gaze.

"The Death Stare? Ahsoka, you sure do have strange names for certain things!" Obi-Wan chuckled, then turned Ahsoka towards the tiny 'fresher. "Go wash up, then meet me and Master Skywalker outside." he instructed, then left the room.

Five minutes later, Ahsoka had joined the Jedi Knights outside, looking much better than she had before. They were discussing the battle plan, as Anakin called it. As Ahsoka neared closer, she caught bits of the conversation.

"See," Anakin was saying, pointing at something on the holographic map he, Obi-Wan, Captain Rex, and Commander Cody were gathered around. "If you guys create a diversion to distract the guards, me and Obi-Wan can go in and free the captives. There. Job done. Let's get to it."

"Wait a minute, Anakin. That sounds pretty risky. And where does your Padawan fit into all this?" Obi-Wan countered, switching the map off and storing the holoprojector pod in his pocket.

"I wasn't going to let Ahsoka come. This might be dangerous, and I don't want her getting hurt." Anakin replied just as Ahsoka joined the group.

"Why, Master?! My place is at your side! I have to go with you!" Ahsoka cut in angrily, crossing her arms over her chest.

"No, Ahsoka. This is a very risky rescue, and you could get hurt. Will you just stay on the ship with Artoo?" Anakin asked firmly, motioning to the little astromech sitting nearby.

"No!" Ahsoka protested. "How can I learn anything if you're always leaving me behind?"

"Ahsoka! You are staying behind, and that is final." Anakin decided before walking away with Rex and Cody. Ahsoka turned to Obi-Wan.

"See what I mean?" she asked, watching Anakin walk away.

"Yes, I do. I would say you could come, but then Anakin wouldn't be very _pleased_ with me." Obi-Wan said. "Just stay with the ship for now. Maybe next time." he went to join Anakin. Ahsoka sighed.

"C'mon, Artoo." she said reluctantly, waving her hand for the droid to join her. R2 chirped indignantly. "Yeah, I don't want to stay either. But we have to." The pair went back into the ship and raised the ramp. Once inside, Ahsoka began to devise a plan. "Here's what we're going to do. After they've left, we'll sneak out and follow them. Then, once we catch up, we'll reveal ourselves. There's no way they'll be able to send us back." R2 beeped happily. "Okay." Ahsoka glanced out the window. "It looks like they left. Let's go." Ahsoka lowered the boarding ramp, and Padawan and droid went out into the unknown.


	3. Snips

_Wow! Seven reviews already! I know that may not seem like a lot to you guys, but it's a lot to me because I never get that many reviews! Thank you so much for favoriting (is that even a word?), following, and reviewing! Enjoy Chapter 3!_

 _The rating for this may possibly change to T in this for action violence and description of injuries, maybe? I don't think it's that bad, but just be warned._

 _ **Snips**_

Ahsoka slowed to a walk and crouched down when she caught up to her master and the rest of the group. Her Master was the main thing she focused on. He was standing on the ridge, scanning the area with macrobinoculars. She crept up to the front of the group, R2-D2 at her side, then crouched by Obi-Wan.

"Hi, Master Kenobi." she whispered.

Obi-Wan's head whipped up. "Youngling! What are you doing here!? Anakin is _not_ going to be pleased."

"I know that. Me and Artoo just wanted in on the action. 'sides, I'm just doing what he would've done." Ahsoka explained. R2 whistled in agreement.

"Yes, he would've. You are too much like your Master, Ahsoka." Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. Ahsoka grinned, shrugged, and got up to join Anakin.

"Hi, Master." she said calmly.

"Hi, Snips," he said absently, still scanning the horizon with the macros. "Hey!" he suddenly shouted in realization. "What are you- Why-H-how?" Anakin stuttered. He abruptly turned on Obi-Wan. "Obi-Wan! Did you let her come?! Why is she here?!" he yelled, his face getting redder and redder by the second.

"Calm yourself, Anakin. I did no such thing. She came here on her own terms." Obi-Wan said evenly. "Take a breath. Relax." Anakin obeyed. He turned back to his apprentice.

In the calmest voice he could muster he said, " _What_ are you doing here, Ahsoka?"

"I wanted to help you. I only did what you would have done."

"Well, I can't really send you back now. Just stay close and follow orders. Is Artoo with you?" At that moment, R2 rolled forward.

"As you can see, yes he is." Ahsoka said. Anakin rolled his eyes.

"Of course. Mischievous little droid. Stay by Obi-Wan, Ahsoka. And _follow orders._ " Anakin said, then turned away.

"Master, no! I have to be at your side. I'm taking orders from you alone." Ahsoka argued. She scowled and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Fine, _Snips._ " he turned to the battalions of clones. "Take your positions."

The clones ran off dutifully with a "Yes sir!" Obi-Wan walked to join Anakin and his Padawan.

"What's the plan now that your Padawan's here?" he asked, glancing the sullen apprentice.

"Same. She's staying near me. _Apparently,_ she's taking orders from no one except me." Anakin's eyes darkened at Ahsoka. Obi-Wan frowned.

"Alright then, let's go. Looks like the squads are moving into position." he said, then took lead position. They ran down the hill, R2 rolling behind them.

...

Chaos. Noise. Blaster-fire. Heat. Smoke. Explosions. Ahsoka covered her montrals (the Togruta equivalent to ears) and dropped to the floor, blaster-fire painting a streaked picture above her head. Most of the captives had been freed, but there were still a few in the building. They went running past.

"Ahsoka! Get out of here! The building's going to collapse!" Anakin's voice came from somewhere to her left. She glanced up to see him bolting towards the entrance. She leapt to join him just as a bomb detonated in a fiery ball of flame. She was thrown forward. "SNIPS!" Anakin yelled, running towards her.

A flash of white. Searing heat. A sharp pain in the back of her head. Black. That was what Ahsoka felt and saw. Her eyes blurred. She saw a figure running towards her, but his face was obscured. His voice only rung foggily in her head. She was unable to distinguish his words before she blacked out.

"No! Ahsoka! Stay with me! I can't lose you!" Anakin yelled frantically, scooping her up into his arms. He ran as fast as he could out of the building just as it came down in a cloud of fire, dust, and smoke. The grime covered him from head to toe, but he only shook his head clear of the dust and continued to run. He dashed towards the ship, not bothering to call the clones off either. Obi-Wan watched Anakin carry his unconscious apprentice over the ridge down towards the ship. R2-D2 followed.

"Retreat! The captives are free!" he shouted, running for his ship, where Anakin was. The clones retreated back down the ridge, away from the Separatists and their droid army.

...

"Ahsoka, wake up. C'mon Snips." Anakin had Ahsoka in the small med-bay of the ship, but it was hardly adequate. They needed to get Ahsoka back to the Jedi Temple for proper treatment. He had made her as comfortable as possible, and tended to her injuries as best he could, but he wasn't a Healer! Obi-Wan boarded and immediately went to the med-bay.

"How is she?" he asked the strangely-quiet Anakin. It was - different - to see him this silent, to say in the least.

"Not good. She won't wake up."

"Her injuries?"

"Gash in her head, broken arm, broken ribs, lots of flesh wounds, bruises, and internal bleeding somewhere, though I don't know where." Anakin said, depressed.

"We'll get back to the Temple as fast as possible. Artoo, fire up the engines." Obi-Wan ordered. The astromech rolled away.

"Obi-Wan, what am I going to do? She might not make it, and the last thing we did was fight! I don't want her to go like this." Anakin buried his face in his hands. He was as close to tears as Obi-Wan had ever seen him. "I shouldn't have snapped at her. I should've let her come. I should've-" his voice was cut off by his voice choking up and what sounded like a restrained sob escaped. Anakin's shoulders shook with silent cries as he sunk to his knees. Obi-Wan had never seen Anakin cry before, so the sight before him was shocking.

"Anakin, it will be alright. She'll make it. We'll get her to the Halls of Healing, and the Healers will take it from there." Obi-Wan said softly, kneeling beside him and pulling Anakin's hands away from his face. Anakin's dirt-streaked face had tear trails running down his cheeks, creating dust-free pathways for more tears to follow. As he knelt, the ship rose into the air.

"You don't know that! She could die, and it's all my fault!" Anakin pulled his hands from Obi-Wan's gentle grasp and returned them to his face once again.

"It's not your fault, Anakin. It's not!" Obi-Wan countered, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. R2 came in at that moment and alerted them that he was going to jump to lightspeed. Anakin and Obi-Wan braced themselves, with Anakin making sure Ahsoka was alright. The jolt came, then smoothed out into the whirling blue of hyperspace. A quiet moan came from above them.

"Ahsoka!" Anakin leapt to his feet, wiping the back of one hand across his face, smearing the dirt with leftover tears. Obi-Wan stood a little more gracefully.

"Ma-a-st-t-er," Ahsoka stuttered, wincing in pain. She tried sitting up, but Anakin pushed her down.

"Don't. You're too wounded." Anakin said, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Wha-a-t ha-a-pp-end?"

"A bomb went off. You were hit by the blast."

"H-h-ow b-bad?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Y-yes."

Broken arm and ribs, gash in your head, flesh wounds, and internal bleeding somewhere."

"Wh-h-er-?" the question was cut off by a harsh cough and blood spurting from her mouth. Ahsoka passed out from the pain.

"Obi-Wan, that's not good!" Anakin exclaimed frantically as he wiped the blood from Ahsoka's chin.

"Calm yourself, Anakin. Breathe. I know it's not good, but there isn't a lot we can do for her right now." Obi-Wan said gently. "Why don't you rest for a few hours? I will stay with Ahsoka if you like." He placed his hand on Anakin's shoulder again.

"No! I'm not leaving her!" Anakin said, shrugging his former master's hand off his shoulder.

"Fine. I will stay to, if that's okay." Obi-Wan glanced at the unconscious Padawan. "She'll pull through, Anakin. Ahsoka is strong."

"She has to." came the depressed reply. He turned to Ahsoka and placed his hand over hers. "You have to, Snips. You just have to."

...

 _Woah, that chapter got long. Reviews are very welcome. They are like liquid gold to me. Thank you for your support!_


	4. Please

_Wow, the reviews are rolling in! Thank you for your support! Enjoy chapter 4!_

 _ **Please**_

Ahsoka had been stabilized by the Healers in the Jedi Temple. Her internal bleeding had been located in her chest, from the broken ribs piercing her lungs, so surgery had been performed to fix it. Anakin had not left her side for a day now, since they had returned to the Temple, and Obi-Wan visited periodically, and he was there with Anakin now. Ahsoka had not woken from her state of unconsciousness, until now.

"Ma-a-ster." she said, struggling to draw breath without pain. The Healers had her on some pretty heavy painkillers, but her healing ribs were taking their time.

"Ahsoka!" Anakin awoke from the doze he had slipped into. He stood and layed a hand on Ahsoka's good arm - the left one. Ahsoka struggled to sit up, and Obi-Wan helped her.

"H-ow long have I b-been out?" She asked, wincing in pain with every word.

"Two days, Snips. You've been out for two days." Anakin answered, a look of distress on his face, when Ahsoka coughed.

"Any of t-that s-spent in a b-bacta tank?" Ahsoka queried, looking herself up and down. Her right arm was in a cast, many lines of stitches and bandages dotted her body, and she could feel a cloth bandage wrapped around her head.

"Well, not exactly-" Anakin began hesitantly. Obi-Wan cut in.

"The Healers thought you were too weak, so they did it the old-fashioned way." he explained.

"Oh. When c-can I l-leave?" Ahsoka asked, eager to be out of the healing ward.

"Have you seen yourself lately, Snips? I have a feeling you'll be in here for a long time." Anakin chuckled.

"Really? I f-feel fine."

"That's because the Healers have you loaded with meds. Trust me, Snips, you are not ready to leave." Anakin smiled gently. "I want to apologize for my - behavior - before all this happened. I shouldn't have snapped at you, I shouldn't have-"

Ahsoka cut him off. "It's fine, Ma-a-ster. I forgive y-you." Another cough wracked Ahsoka's frame, and this time, she nearly screamed at the pain it caused her, but she was able to hold it back.

"I think that's enough talking for now, Snips. It's causing too much pain for you." Anakin said, gently helping Ahsoka lay back.

"O-ka-" The word was cut off by a harsh, painful bout of coughing. Blood sprayed out of her mouth this time. Despite the painkillers, Ahsoka fell unconscious again from the searing heat that coursed through her chest.

"Ahsoka!" Anakin shouted. He began to hyperventilate. He wiped the blood from Ahsoka's face with his own hand. "Obi-Wan! That only happened when she had internal bleeding! I thought the Healers fixed that!"

"The wound must have come open again. Call a Healer." Obi-Wan said in a quiet voice, "And calm down. I'm sure they can fix it."

Anakin dashed away and returned quickly with a Healer. He and Obi-Wan stood back while she examined Ahsoka's unconscious form. She pulled the front of Ahsoka's hospital gown away from her upper body. Sure enough, what appeared as a misplaced blush with spots of purple had spread over her chest.

"It appears the wound has reopened. We can perform surgery again, or we can place her in the bacta tank. Which would you prefer?

"I don't know. Which would you say would be the safest?" Anakin asked, stepping forward to sit next to his unresponsive Padawan.

"There is always a risk in performing surgery, but if we place her in a bacta tank, she may have trouble breathing through the mask." the Healer replied. Anakin said nothing. Obi-Wan walked forward and cut in.

"Anakin, why don't you see if she can breathe through the oxygen mask first, then if she can, put her in the tank. If she can't, you'll have to choose the surgery option." he rested a comforting hand on his old Padawan's shoulder. Anakin sighed then nodded. The Healer placed a mask over Ahsoka's mouth and flipped the oxygen on. Ahsoka gasped for breath, and her eyes fluttered. Her breathing evened out.

"Is she coming to?" Anakin asked. Ahsoka's eyes closed.

"No." the Healer sighed. "But it appears she can breath with the oxygen mask. Do you want to put her in bacta?"

"Yes, I do." Anakin got up and moved away while the Healer removed the mask. She wheeled Ahsoka's bed out of the room and down the hall.

"Anakin, she'll be alright." Obi-Wan said comfortingly as the distraught Anakin watched her go. Anakin said nothing to Obi-Wan, but instead to Ahsoka.

"Please," he whispered after her. "Be alright. Please."


	5. I Can't

_Ahhh! 13 reviews! That's amazing! Thank you to my faithful followers for all your feedback! Enjoy Chapter 5!_

 _ **I Can't Leave Her**_

Obi-Wan had left. No one else was in the room, except for Anakin and Ahsoka. Ahsoka had come out of the bacta tank about half an hour ago, and Anakin still had not left her side. She had been submerged in the bacta for an hour before she had trouble breathing and, though there hadn't been a whole lot of effect, the Healers believed her internal wound had been partially closed. Ahsoka slipped in and out of consciousness, staying awake for short intervals of time - enough for short conversations before bloody coughs interrupted and she fell unconscious once again. She was awake now, struggling to talk to Anakin. A Healer came at the exact moment to witness the collar of Ahsoka's hospital gown turn red as she tried to choke the blood back, sending more spewing out of her mouth.

"Oh dear, this is not good." The Healer said worriedly.

"I know. I don't know what to do. I thought it would stop, but she just keeps coughing, and the pain is too much for her to handle despite the painkillers." Anakin said anxiously as Ahsoka blacked out again. "Should we put her back in the bacta?"

"Normally, I would say yes, but I think she will have trouble breathing again. I suggest we move her into immediate surgery."

Anakin sighed. "Won't that be risky?" he asked.

"Yes, Knight Skywalker, but we have to take that risk, otherwise, if we do nothing, she _will_ die." the Healer replied, walking over and laying a hand on his shoulder.

Tears sprang to Anakin's eyes. He brushed them away and took a deep breath. "Let's do it."

...

Ahsoka had been in surgery for an hour. Anakin sat, distraught, in her empty hospital room, waiting. Obi-Wan entered.

"Anakin." he said quietly. "The Council requests your presence."

"Obi-Wan! I can't leave her! Ahsoka could come out of surgery any minute. I have to be here!" Anakin exclaimed angrily, leaping from his seat.

"Nevertheless, the Council would like to speak to you." Obi-Wan countered evenly, placing his hands on Anakin's shoulders and turning him towards the door.

"I-I." Anakin stuttered.

"Go," Obi-Wan said firmly. "I will stay in your place."

"Thank you, Obi-Wan." Anakin left.

...

"Sending you on a mission, the Council is. To Christophsis you will go, to train the rebel forces for battle, so they have skills if come, the time for war does." Yoda explained.

"Master, my Padawan is in surgery as we speak. She was severely injured on Rodia, as I know you are well aware. I must be here when she comes out of surgery." Anakin said, trying to be respectful. "I can't leave her."

"Fear, the Council does, that you are becoming too attached to you apprentice, Skywalker. Reason for this mission, that is." Yoda replied evenly.

"But, Master-"

Mace Windu's harsh voice cut through the air. "You will go, Skywalker. You will leave immediately." he ordered.

Anakin bowed his head. "Yes, Master." He felt like a subdued Padawan as he left. _Why was Mace so intimidating?_ he asked himself as he returned to his quarters for the first time in days. He packed a small bag of belongings, then walked to the hangar, where R2-D2 sat waiting with his Starfighter, primed and ready to go. Anakin got in and took off, wiping a stray tear from his face as he did so. Once in hyperspace, he commed Obi-Wan.

...

Obi-Wan's pod beeped. He withdrew it from his pocket and clicked it on. Anakin's figure appeared as a hologram.

"Anakin." he said, surprised. "Why haven't you returned?"

"The Council sent me on a mission. Has Ahsoka come out of surgery yet?" Anakin asked, allowing hope to creep into his voice.

"No. Why did they send you, of all Jedi, on a mission? Don't they know your Padawan is wounded?"

"They said I'm getting too attached, so they're sending me to Christophsis to train rebels or something."

"Oh." was the only reply.

"Obi-Wan? Will you stay there until Ahsoka comes out of surgery? For me, please?" Anakin asked desperately.

"Of course, Anakin."

"Thank you. I will comm you again when I land to check up on her."

"Okay. Don't worry, I won't move from this spot until I see Ahsoka."

"Thank you, friend. Thank you."

...

 _So what did you think? At first, I wasn't going to have Anakin go on a mission, but then, if he didn't, I fear he'd be a hopeless wreck without anything to do but sit next to Ahsoka, and who knows how long her recovery might take! I'm not yet sure how long Ahsoka's recovery will take, I'll have to do more research._

 _Wait, Research?_

 _Yup! I have had to do a ton of research for this story, (with the injuries and such) because I want to make right for you guys._

 _Woah, that a/n got long. Thank you for reading, and tune in tomorrow (hopefully) for chapter 6._


	6. Where?

_Hey, check it out! I said tune in for chapter six tomorrow, but I got it up today! Two chapters in one day! Wow, I am proud of myself!_

 _Oh, shut up and let them read the chapter already!_

 _Alright, alright._

 _Enjoy Chapter Six!_

 _ **Where?**_

Ahsoka awoke groggily and groaned as she pushed herself into a sitting positon. The noise shook Obi-Wan out of his light doze, and he leapt up from his chair against the wall and quickly crossed the room. Ahsoka looked up at him with bleary eyes.

"Master?" she asked, confused.

"No, Ahsoka. It's Obi-Wan - Master Kenobi, I mean," he replied softly.

"Where's Master? Is he here?" Ahsoka queried, rubbing her eyes and shaking her head to clear it. Obi-Wan sighed, knelt, and took Ahsoka's hand.

"No, youngling, I'm afraid he's not," Obi-Wan said gently, hoping not to upset her.

"Where is he?" she asked, trying not to cry. Normally, Ahsoka wasn't a crier, but all the stress and trauma she had experienced lately had her at her limit.

"The Council sent him on a mission, and believe me, he did not want to go. It was not his choice. If he could, he'd be here now." Obi-Wan said quietly, squeezing her hand reassuringly.

"Oh. How long have I been out?"

"Well, you've been in and out ever since you came back from Rodia, you've been in surgery for two hours, and you came out of surgery an hour ago, so it's a little tricky to tell exactly, but quite a while," Obi-Wan explained.

"When can I leave, and when's Master Skywalker coming back?" Ahsoka queried.

"The Healers would like to keep you here for a couple days, to monitor the wound. If all is well, you may leave then. As for Anakin, I'm not sure. Most likely two or three weeks."

"That's too long!" Ahsoka protested, pulling her hand free of Obi-Wan's and crossed her arms over her chest, which was tricky to do because of the cast on her right arm. She scowled.

"There's nothing I can do. Don't take it out on me. He said he would comm when he landed." Obi-Wan's pod buzzed. "Well, perfect timing. If I assume correctly, this should be your Master now, young one." he clicked a button and Anakin's form appeared as a hologram. His words tumbled out in a rush.

"Hi, Obi-Wan. Is Ahsoka out of surgery? Is she awake? Can I see her?"

"Slow down, Anakin. Yes to all those questions. Here she is." Obi-Wan passed the pod to Ahsoka, who softened her expression and took it with her good hand.

"Hi, Master."

"Snips! How are you doing?"

"Okay, Master. My head and chest are a little sore, but otherwise, I'm fine." Ahsoka lightly tapped her forehead with her right hand, where the gash was covered by a cloth bandage.

"That's good. When can you leave?"

"Master Kenobi said they wanted to keep me for two days, then I should be able to leave, if the wound looks okay. He also said you'll be gone for a while?"

"Yeah, Snips, I'm supposed to be here for two weeks, at least. Well, listen, I gotta go, but do me a favor. Will you look out for Obi-Wan while I'm gone? Keep him out of trouble?"

Obi-Wan cut in. "Very funny, Anakin. If I daresay, it's your Padawan that needs looking after."

"Hey!" Ahsoka objected, playfully punching him in the shoulder. "Owww." she groaned when she realized she'd smacked him with her broken arm.

"Serves you right for punching a Master, young one," Obi-Wan said sternly, looking her in the eyes.

"Ah! Again with the Death Stare. Cut it out, Master Kenobi."

Anakin cut in. "As much as I've enjoyed the banter, I really have to go. Bye." Anakin cut the transmission, and Ahsoka and Obi-Wan were left in silence.


	7. Finally Home

_So sorry for the wait; I know this chapter was due yesterday, but I had stuff to do._

 _Now_ w _rapping up the story with Chapter 7! Hope you guys have enjoyed the story and seeing it progress. I know I have. Thank you so much for your support and feedback._

 _Okay, cut the chatter, Red Two. (Ha, see what I did there?) Let 'em read, for goodness sake._

 _ **Finally Home**_

One week and a half had passed. Anakin was supposed to be coming back in three days, and his Padawan couldn't wait. Ahsoka's internal wound had mostly healed, and it caused her very little pain. The gash on her forehead had had the stitches removed, and she no longer had to have it bandaged. All that remained was a healing red line. All the flesh wounds were gone, but her right arm was still in a cast, and it would be for quite some time ahead.

Ahsoka roamed the halls of the Temple, looking for something to do. It was lonesome without her Master; usually they found something mischievous to do in their off hours.

Now would be a good time to practice her skills with her left hand, but all the dojos were being used, so she couldn't train with her lightsaber there. Maybe in The Room of A Thousand Fountains? she asked herself, quickly finding the nearest turbolift and zipping down to the base of the Temple. Ahsoka smiled when she entered the room, finding no one there. She tugged her lightsaber hilt off her belt clumsily with her left hand and ignited the blade.

She wanted to have two 'sabers when she was older, but she still wasn't that skilled at fighting with her left hand yet. She began the simplest of the katas, careful not to swing to hard for fear of injuring her chest again. Around two hours later, Ahsoka has perfected three of the basic level katas.

"I need to take a break." she said to herself, sitting down on a nearby rock. "Now what? I could go for a swim - no, I have this kriffing cast." Ahsoka contemplated her options. Meditation didn't sound appealing, neither did studying. She could tinker with her Starfighter, or, or,- there weren't many options. Ahsoka glanced at the room around her. Water spurted out of the fountains and trickled from waterfalls into pools. Ahsoka got an idea, and looked slyly around her, even though she knew there was no one there with her.

Ahsoka unbuncked her boots and tossed them in a messy pile with her lightsaber, then rolled up her leggings. She walked to the nearest pool and waded in. The cool water felt refreshing on her feet, which were, most of the time, cooped up inside her boots. She kicked water up, and its spray ascended in a misty shower that fell over her head and shoulders. She laughed out loud, and wished her Master was here to join in.

"Young one!" an accented voice reverberated off the walls of The Room of A Thousand Fountains. Ahsoka's head whipped up and around.

"Master Kenobi! What are you doing here?" she asked, quickly wading out of the pool.

"I come in here for some relaxing quiet, and I find you, splashing in the water!" Obi-Wan laughed as Ahsoka scrambled for her discarded boots and 'saber. She re-clipped the 'saber to her belt, then hurriedly sat to tug on her boots. "No, no, youngling. You're fine. Actually, that looks rather fun. Mind if I join you?"

Ahsoka sat dumbfounded for a moment before answering.

"Oh, sure, Master Kenobi." Ahsoka kicked off the boot she had crookedly crammed her foot into in her rush, tossed her lightsaber aside and waded back into the ankle-deep water. She glanced back at Obi-Wan, who was pulling his boots off and rolling up his trouser legs. He deposited his boots, along with his own lightsaber, into a somewhat neater pile next to Ahsoka's. He waded into the cool water and gasped.

"That's cold." he hissed through clenched teeth.

"Really? I didn't think it was that bad." Ahsoka scooped up a handful of water in her left hand and stood on tippy-toes to dump it over the poor Master's head. Obi-Wan yelped, a strange sound for such a sophisticated Jedi. Then again, this whole scene was strange. Ahsoka never thought she'd see Obi-Wan Kenobi, bare-footed, splashing in the water with a 14-year-old Padawan. And that Padawan wasn't even his own!

"You're going to pay for that." Obi-Wan said in a dangerously low tone as he wiped a lock of dripping auburn hair out of his face. He stooped down to scoop water into his cupped hands and brought it up lighting-fast. Ahsoka barely had time to react before the water was deposited on her head. It trickled down the back of her head and off the tip of her lekku. She laughed in delight and threw more water at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan yipped again as the water slid down the back of his collar.

"What in the name of _sithspit_ are you doing?" a familiar voice echoed off the walls. Ahsoka whirled around in the middle of pouring water down the front of Obi-Wan's tunic.

"Master!" she exclaimed, dashing out of the water and bolting as fast as she could down the stone pathway. She slammed into Anakin's chest with such force that she knocked the wind out of him. She threw her arms around him, and he grunted when her cast smacked into his back.

"Hey, Snips." he said, trying to regain the ability to breathe, but that seemed impossible due to his Padawan squeezing him so hard. He wrapped his arms around Ahsoka's small frame and smiled. This feels good. Right. This was the first genuine hug they had shared, ever. Most of the time it was just a quick arm catching her around her waist, or a steady hand on her shoulder, but this - this was real. Anakin tightened his arms around his apprentice and drew her closer, if that was even possible. Ahsoka leaned in as far as she could. Obi-Wan stood off to the side, watching the pair while replacing his boots.

"I thought you were coming back in three days." Ahsoka said, her voice muffled by the fabric of Anakin's tunic.

"Well, training the rebels went faster than expected. I missed you, Snips."

"I missed you too." Ahsoka replied, tightening her embrace, which seems impossible.

"Okay, Ahsoka. I have to breathe." Anakin loosened his arms, and Ahsoka took the hint and pulled away. "How are you doing?" he asks, running his thumb over the red line on Ahsoka's forehead.

"I'm fine. That doesn't hurt anymore, and neither does my chest, but the Healers say the cast has to be on for at least three more weeks." She held up her right arm.

"That's good. I think the time will fly by and you'll have it off in no time." Anakin glanced up from his apprentice. "Hello, Obi-Wan. What were you doing with my Padawan a few minutes ago?" he asked impishly, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

"Oh, I, uh," Obi-Wan stuttered, running a hand through his wet hair and averting hisveyes from Anakin's teasing stare.

"He was playing in the water with me." Ahsoka cut in, smiling at the stuttering Master.

Anakin quirked an eyebrow. "You, of all people, were in the water, playing?"

"Yes. Even Jedi Masters need a break sometimes. And it was fun, too. I regret none of it, especially when I dumped water on your Padawan's head." Obi-Wan said jauntily, crossing his arms over his chest. Ahsoka mock-scowled at him, then turned back to her Master. She dove back under the folds of his robe, and he curled his arms around her again.

"I'm glad you're home, Master." she whispered.

"I am too, Snips. I am too."

...

 _I do hope you guys have thoroughly enjoyed this story. I have had so much fun writing it. Especially this chapter. It is my favorite._

 _Special shout-out to Jee Zed of Mars and Scavenger-Jedi-14 for sticking with me and for all your feedback. Thank you so much for reading._


End file.
